Hangover
by witchyminx
Summary: Basically the Hangover with Bonnie, Rebekah, and Katherine. AU.
1. Preface

A/N: I've had this idea for a **long** time. Basically, it's the Hangover with Bonnie, Rebekah, and Katherine. Caroline being the friend they are searching for. It's super AU from around mid-season 3 of TVD. The main ship is Kennett, with Rebekah/Galen Vaughn thrown in. Mentions of Kalijah and Klaroline. It's supposed to be a light-hearted fun story mostly about Bonnie, Rebekah, and Katherine's wild night in Vegas. Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's unbeta'd.

* * *

Preface:

Everything was perfect. Chairs were lined up. Flowers arranged as requested. The cake looked beautiful. It was all set up. The guests had just started to arrive. The men were all in their tuxedos. The only thing missing was the bride and her bridesmaids.

Klaus had been calling them over and over, yet no one had picked up their phone. Lets just say, he was ready to kill someone. Angrily, he slammed his phone down.

"Anything?" Elijah asked, entering the room.

"I've tried them all. No one is picking up. It keeps going to voice mail."

"I'm sure there is a suitable explanation." Elijah told his brother to help calm him down. Meanwhile, the Salvatore brothers added their input.

Damon smirked as he said, "Maybe she ran off."

"Or," Stefan—trying to be a voice of reason—told them, "They are just running late. You know, women and their make up. Everything needing to look perfect."

Elijah nodded, "Exactly, you just don't know when they decide they look presentable enough to show themselves."

The phone that Klaus slammed down earlier began to ring. He answered immediately. "Hello?"

"Ahem, Nik. It's Bekah." Rebekah answered through the phone.

"Where the hell are you? Where's Caroline? I am not happy right now!"

"I know. Listen... this is hard to say to you... We messed up."

"What are you talking about?"

"The bachelorette party, well the whole night really. It got out of control." Rebekah paused, no knowing how to say this to her brother. He was so going to dagger her again. "We lost Caroline."

"What?" Klaus roared.

"We can't find Caroline."

"You can't find Caroline? We're getting married in five hours."

"I know, but I don't think that's gonna happen."

* * *

A/N: So there's the beginning. I'm working of around five other stories so updates might be slow.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer, I own nothing. It's unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Bonnie Bennett sighed as she drove to the Mikaelson Mansion. Caroline was marrying Klaus. They had secretly been seeing each other after her break up with Tyler and were now getting hitched. Bonnie was the only one in their little group who really supported Caroline. Sure, she wasn't excited to hear her friend was with the guy that tried to kill them all, but Klaus seemed to make Caroline truly happy.

Tonight was Caroline's bachelorette party. It was in Vegas, naturally. The plan was go to Vegas, have fun, leave the next day, and then Klaus and Caroline get married the day after that. The only problem was Rebekah and Katherine were coming with them. After Klaus and Caroline opened up about their relationship, Rebekah and Caroline sorted things out and became friends. There was still a rivalry between them though. With Rebekah hanging out with Caroline so much, Rebekah and Bonnie became friends too. Bonnie's only real problem was with Katherine. Recently, Katherine and Elijah worked out their issues and wanted to give their relationship another chance. Katherine wanted to join the girls so Elijah talked to Klaus, who begged Caroline to invite her. Why she gave in, Bonnie would never understand.

Once Bonnie pulled up, she got out of her Prius making her way to the front door. She rang the bell before a certain Mikaelson brother answered the door.

"Kol." Bonnie said, stiffly. He smirked as he let her in. Bonnie didn't know much about Kol. She had only met him twice. On both occasions he flirted with her nonstop. According to Rebekah, he never shut up about her. Caroline was worried of what would come with Kol's little infatuation. Bonnie couldn't make heads or tails with this either way.

Kol, on the other hand, knew quite a bit on Bonnie. When he spent time with Jeremy in Denver, the boy would always talk about Bonnie. He went on and on about how perfect she was. Kol didn't understand until he met her himself. When he first met Bonnie and he saw her fire, he knew she would be his doom.

"Bonnie, ready for your little trip?" Kol inquired.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied, with a small smile forming on her lips. "I can't wait for Vegas."

"Vegas? Caroline and Bekah told Nik you girls were going to some wine tasting retreat in Napa Valley. Well, this is some interesting news."

"Right. That's what I said." Bonnie quickly responded. _Why didn't Caroline and Rebekah tell her this was a secret? _Bonnie thoughts were a mile a minute. _What if Kol tells Klaus and then he gets mad at Caroline?_

Seeing the look on her face Kol told Bonnie, "Don't worry, darling. This can be our little secret." He followed his words up by winking at her. "The girl's are upstairs in Bekah's room. If you wanted to know."

Bonnie nodded her head before going upstairs. She walked into Rebekah's room to see what is going on. It looked like Katherine was getting fitted. Katherine snapped at the fitter before changing back into her regular clothes.

"We should probably get a move on." Caroline muttered, absentmindedly.

"You know, Caroline, I was thinking if you wanted to have the bachelorette party without me it's okay, you know? I understand you that you all don't really like me. I get it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that I don't want you to feel obligated to invite me if you don't want me there." Rebekah rolled her eyes as Bonnie shook her head. This was for Caroline and Katherine was trying to make it about her.

"I told you. I want you to come. Besides its only one night in Vegas. We are all starting fresh. Right?"

"Right." All the girls repeated.

What happened downstairs nagged on Bonnie though so she asked, "Hey, Care? Why did Kol think we were going to some wine tasting retreat?"

"Oh, that was my idea." answered Rebekah. "We don't want Nik all worried. Why?"

"Well, I told Kol not knowing, but he said it will be our little secret." Bonnie made a face. "Do you think he will tell anyone anyways?"

"No." Rebekah smirked. "He wouldn't want to anger the all powerful Bennett witch and lose her favor. So... who's ready for sin city?" The girls grabbed their bags and hit the road. Driving down the road to sin city they listened to the radio and sang along.

Back at the Mikaelson mansion Kol packed a bag. Elijah was walking down the hall when he saw him. "Kol? Why are you packing a bag? Are you going somewhere?"

Kol smiled. "Why, yes I am. I decided to take a small trip to Vegas for the night. Plenty of time to be back for Nik's wedding."

"I am not sure that is a wise choice, Kol." Elijah warned. There was no stopping Kol however. He was going to Vegas. Have a chance to see the lovely Bennett witch have fun. Maybe join in. Tonight would be a night he would never forget.

"Don't wait up, brother."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's another chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing. There will be dialogue and plot from the movie in this. Also, this is unbeta'd so there might be some mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Woo! Road trip!" Katherine screamed at the top of her lungs as her head was out the backseat window. Once Katherine was back in her seat, she heard Rebekah and Caroline bickering on how fast Bonnie should be driving. Luckily, they were almost there by now. Bonnie pulled into a near gas station to fill up the tank and get a quick snack as she was to only human on this trip. Rebekah stayed in the car, reading a fashion magazine while Katherine put gas in the car. Caroline went with Bonnie into the gas station.

"So, are you sure you don't have a date you could bring to the wedding?" Caroline asked. She knew Bonnie was hurt by Jeremy cheating on her with his dead girlfriend Anna. Then her small rebound was the guy her mother raised. Caroline found that a little creepy. She was pretty sure Bonnie did too, which is why she blew him off.

"Not really." Bonnie answered, looking at the different drinks. "I haven't dated in some time." Bonnie pauses, thinking it over. "There is... well..."

"Who?" Caroline smiled, nudging Bonnie for an answer. It seemed like Bonnie was interested in someone.

"I don't have a date, but... Kol seems... I don't know." Bonnie mumbled.

"Kol? As in my future brother in law?" Caroline was shocked. She thought Bonnie didn't feel the same way and brushed off Kol's flirtations.

"I can overlook the fact he is a vampire, so are you and apparently most of my friends these days. It's... hes an original, you know?" Bonnie didn't wait for Caroline to answer. "What am I saying? You're marring Klaus. Kol is known as the sadistic original. I'm trying to overlook all his past transgressions. I don't really know him, but... I could see something grow. Maybe. I'm not sure. He seems interesting." Bonnie shook her head as she picked up a bottle of water before heading to the check out, snatching up a bags of chips along the way. "You're not mad or anything, are you?"

"Why would I be mad? You might like him and he clearly likes you. I just don't want anyone to hurt you again, that's all."

Bonnie finished paying for her chips and water. "Thanks, Care. I appreciate it. Let's head back out."

* * *

They were a few minutes outside of Vegas when Katherine spoke up. "This book I got says we should work in teams. Who wants to be my spotter?"

"Uh... I don't think we are going to gamble too much tonight. More drinking." Caroline told her, sweetly.

"Gamble, who said anything about gambling? It's not gambling if you know you're going to win. Come on. We have two vampires, an Original vampire, and a witch. Besides, counting cards is a foolproof system."

"It's also illegal." Bonnie pointed out.

"It's not illegal. It's frowned upon, like having sex in a public place."

"Isn't that illegal too?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh, whatever." Katherine grumbled.

"Either way," Caroline continued, "You probably have to be super smart to count cards. You can't just compel yourself the winning cards. Let's just leave it at that."

* * *

Sin city. Lights were are over the buildings and streets. The girls finally arrived. They had a reservation at Caesars Palace. Rebekah, of course, got a villa for the occasion. The room was amazing to say the least. Great view of the city. Open and spacious.

"Holy shit!" Caroline exclaimed, checking out all the rooms. "Is this whole thing our suite?"

Taking charge, Rebekah told them, "Okay, ladies, pick a room and get dressed. Be ready in an hour."

"I'll go get us some real drinks from the liquor store that isn't to far from here." Katherine told them. "I'll be back soon."

Each girl got ready in their own room. Caroline putting on a cute floral dress with a cardigan and flats. Rebekah chose a rather striking dress with matching heels. Bonnie decided on a flowy top and jeans with cute booties. Once Katherine came back, she donned on her normal sexy top, jacket, tight jeans, and heels.

They each gave each other once overs before heading to the elevator. The doors opened to a man getting up from a kneeling position and a woman fixing her dress.

That was Vegas.

"We're going up." The guy said.

"So are we." Rebekah smirked.

"We are?" Caroline asked.

They went up to the roof where it was clearly marked that they shouldn't be there. Like it would stop them.

"Make sure you wedge the door open so we can go back." Bonnie told Katherine as she was the last one. "Wow, look at the view!"

"Fantastic." Rebekah agreed. Katherine mixed the drinks as the girls were blown away by the view.

"That one is the Eiffel Tower!" Caroline squealed, remember the vacation she had there last spring.

"Okay," Katherine handed out the drinks. "A little Jägermeister."

"I'm gonna make a toast." Bonnie told them, smiling. "To Klaus and Caroline. I wish you guys the best. Also, may tonight be a night we will never forget." They each drank their shot together before gagging of the taste. "Wow, that was not what I was expecting."

"Me neither." Caroline scrunched up her face.

"Where did you by this god awful stuff, Katherine?" Rebekah complained.

"Who cares?" Katherine retorted. "Let's go party!"

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing. There will be dialogue and plot from the movie in this. Also, this is unbeta'd so there might be some mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:

It was late morning when Bonnie came to. She felt terrible, her body being stiff and sore. She awoke to the sound of a door closing. Struggling as she got up, Bonnie took in her surroundings.

The villa was completely trashed.

Various bottles of alcohol were lying around. Inflatable animals and a few blow-up dolls were scattered throughout, some on the floor and some in the hot tub. There was a flat screen TV that was smashed on the ground. A painting had darts thrown on it, while a charred chair still had smoke rising from it. Cans were lined up like target practice went on. To top it off, a live chicken was walking around.

_What happened last night?_ Bonnie tried to clear her head as she stumbled into a chair that wasn't burnt. She looked over to see Katherine, who was having a hard time getting up.

Katherine fell over, only in her top from last night and underwear. She managed to pick herself up, staggering down the hallway, and tripped on the chicken. Katherine finally managed to get to the bathroom where Rebekah was sleeping outside of, tangled in a sheet.

Without a care in the world, Katherine stepped passed Rebekah and used the restroom. As she was washing her hands, she heard a growl. She looked to the side, where a tiger growled again. At first it didn't register in her mind. When it did, she gasped and used her vamp speed to run. She tripped on Rebekah, waking her up.

"What the—" Rebekah grumbled. Seeing Katherine she complained, "What was that for? Why aren't you wearing pants?"

"Whatever you do, don't go in the bathroom." Katherine stammered out. Rebekah and Bonnie quickly noticed her distress.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie questioned.

"There is a tiger in the bathroom!"

"What are you talking about?"

"A tiger! You know, a furry black and orange stripped jungle cat. That is what I'm talking about." Katherine snapped.

Rebekah—not believing her at all—sighed in frustration. "I'll check it out. Not like it could take on an original." She opened the door to see that the tiger was real. "There is a tiger in there! A real tiger!"

Bonnie took a deep breath, still not able to grasp what they did last night and the fact that now there was a tiger in the bathroom. Rebekah took a seat next to Bonnie, fixing the sheet wrapped around her body.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah wondered, seeing Bonnie's face scrunch up.

"No. I am in so much pain right now. I feel so sore all over. Plus, look at this place." Bonnie gestured with her hand.

"I know. I don't even remember what happened last night."

"Same here. What are we—"

"How does a tiger get in the bathroom?" Katherine interrupted, taking a seat next to them.

"Oh, shut up!" Rebekah groaned. "It's not like it could actually hurt you. You a vampire. One that happens to not be wearing pants. Put some on."

"Oh please, you're stark nude in a sheet. I don't think you can judge." Katherine went off to find some pants, only to came back seconds later. "Am I missing a tooth?"

"Oh my god! You are." Bonnie replied, shocked. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know." Katherine looked into a mirror on the wall. "It's one of my fangs! One of my fangs is gone!"

"Looks like you got wild last night." Rebekah joked, picking up some of her discarded clothes.

"We should leave before housekeeping shows up." Bonnie advised. "Unless you are preparing to compel them to ignore this."

Bonnie waited for them to get dressed, briefly wondering if Caroline was doing any better than them.

"Ugh, I have a massive headache." Bonnie groaned, her fingertips massaging her temple. "Hey, Bekah? Do you think you could wake up Care after your finished getting dressed?"

"Sure," Rebekah nodded, picking up the last of her clothes. "I'll wake up the bride to be."

"How am I going to eat?" Katherine grumbled, still looking for her pants. When she finally found them and put them on, she slumped next to Bonnie. "I can't believe I'm missing a tooth."

Bonnie laughed at her antics, until Rebekah—now fully dressed—walked into the room looking worried. "Caroline isn't here. Not only that, her mattress is gone."

Bonnie stood up, pulling out her phone. "I'll call her cell."

They all waited for Caroline to answer her phone. Instead a phone started to ring on the bar. Katherine picked it up. "It's Caroline's phone. Great, now what?"

Before anyone could reply, a baby's voice started to cry.

Bonnie, Rebekah, and Katherine looked at each other in surprise. They looked toward the noise. It was coming from the closet. Bonnie opened the closet door. Sitting in a car seat with a blanket was a baby girl who looked to be around a year old. She had beautiful dark skin and bright green eyes. She looked like a baby version of Bonnie.

"Whose baby is this?" Bonnie asked, slightly nervous of the answer. "Was there anyone else here when you looked for Caroline?"

"No one besides us—" Rebekah corrected herself. "—and this baby are here. Is there a name on it's carrier thing?"

Bonnie leaned down to the baby. It gave Bonnie the biggest smile that just about melted her heart. "There is nothing here. Just a baby, it's blanket and car seat."

"Let's just leave it." Katherine suggested. "We still need to find Caroline."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "We are _not_ leaving a baby! Especially if there is a tiger in the bathroom."

"Bonnie's right. We should take it with us. At least until we find it's mother or guardian." Rebekah added, siding with Bonnie. Katherine shrugged, not caring. They set off, each with the same question in their mind.

Why couldn't they remember anything from the night before?

* * *

A/N: The story will carry most of the plot from the Hangover, but with twists and turns I come up with for the girls as well. I hoped everyone liked this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, it's been awhile. Disclaimer, I own nothing. It's unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Bonnie and Rebekah sat around a table with the baby they found in the closet. Bonnie held the baby in her arms, while Rebekah fed it. Katherine went off in search of Caroline, only to turn up empty handed.

Katherine huffed as she took a seat at the table. "I can't believe you two are feeding that thing when I'm pretty sure Caroline is missing. She's not the type to run off."

"I distinctly remember you telling us she was fine." Rebekah didn't bother to look up from her task of feeding the toddler.

"Yeah," Bonnie joined in. "Besides, now that I'm thinking about it, she's probably throwing up someplace. She's gotta be as hungover as us."

"I checked everywhere." Katherine snapped. "Gym, casino, front desk, gift shop. Nobody's seen Caroline. She's not here."

"Well... what does everyone remember from last night?" Bonnie asked.

"We were on the roof...having those disgusting shots of Jäger." Rebekah said, scrunching her nose at remembering the shots.

"And then we ate dinner at The Palm." Katherine added, leaning to rest her head on the table. "We played craps at the Hard Rock right after, and I think Caroline was there."

"I remember that, She was there. We went shopping after—"

"I don't even remember going to dinner." Bonnie muttered, shaking her head.

"After the Hard Rock, I blacked out." Katherine replied.

"Okay. We have up until 10 p. m..." Rebekah said, putting her hands in her pockets. "That gives us a 12-hour window where we could have lost her. That I, if she doesn't turn up. Wait.. what is this?"

Rebekah pulled out something from her pocket. It was Katherine's fang.

"Oh, my God! My fang. You have my fang!" Katherine gasped, taking it from Rebekah.

"Why do you have that?" Bonnie asked, a bit grossed out.

"No clue." Rebekah answered, honestly. "That's a good idea though. What else is in our pockets? Check."

They each checked their pockets. Katherine found an ATM receipt, while Rebekah had a valet ticket. The blond was shocked they were able to drive. Bonnie had some spare cash, then noticed a ring on her wedding finger. Her eyes widened. No. She did not...

"Oh my god." Bonnie whispered, eyes staring at the ring.

"What?" Both Rebekah and Katherine asked simultaneously.

Bonnie waved her hand, showing them the ring.

"No," Katherine gasped out. She reached for Bonnie hand, seeing a diamond bracelet on her wrist. "Wait, when did I get this?"

"Do I have anything?" Rebekah asked, checking her wrist, neck, and ears. She had a beautiful necklace.

"How did we get all this?" Bonnie asked, hoping she just got a ring and didn't get hitched. "Wait a minute. Is there a receipt for these? Did we...did we rob a jewelery store?"

Katherine smirked. "I think we did. Wow, that must have been fun."

"Fun? _Fun?_" Rebekah scoffed. "We're lucky we weren't caught. What if Caroline did get caught? Do you think we bailed on her?"

Bonnie groaned, "I hope not."

Rebekah frown seeing on Bonnie that caught her eye. "What's on you arm?"

It was a medical bracelet.

"You were in the hospital last night." Katherine stated. "Are you okay?"

"Aside from a major hangover, yeah. I wonder if there is a record of file of my visit."

"You're right." Rebekah stood up. "We have a lead now. Maybe Caroline was with us. The doctor who treated you is bound to know. We'll also learn why you were admitted. Let's go."

Katherine followed Rebekah, Bonnie behind them with the baby. They went to pick up Bonnie's Prius from the valet. As they waited for the car Rebekah cooed after the baby while Bonnie gently rocked it in her arms. Katherine held the child's car seat, to amused.

"I hope Care isn't hurt." Bonnie said, watching the baby smile and giggle.

"Yeah," Rebekah nodded. The blond looked up to see two men on the roof removing a mattress that was thrown on a statue.

"Is that the mattress from Caroline's room?" Bonnie asked.

"I think so." Rebekah answered. "I didn't see it when I looked for her in the suite."

Katherine turned to a passerby. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night." The guy said, sighing.

"You're kidding." Katherine remarked.

"Nope," The man continued. "Some people just can't handle Vegas."

The guy went on his way, the valet showing up. Only not in Bonnie's Prius, but a cop car.

"Oh, no." Rebekah whispered.

"What did you do now?" Katherine grumbled. "How the hell did we manage that?"

"Here's your car, officers." The valet said, smiling.

"I can't believe it." Bonnie said, stunned.

Not only might they have robbed a jewelry store, but they stole a cop car too?

"All right, we can do this." Rebekah whispered. "At natural."

Rebekah took the keys, intending to drive, while Bonnie buckled in the baby in the backseat. She sat next to the baby as Katherine got in the passenger side.

To the hospital.

* * *

A/N: What did everyone think?


End file.
